Spooky Sleepover
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Riley, Lucas, Caleb and Camryn party down while their parents are gone for the night. But things start to get a little scary...


**GoldGuardian2418 requested this story. Riley, Caleb, Lucas and Camryn come from her story, 'From Dare To Comfort' Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

It was a dark and eerie night. Alien X, Humongousaur, Wildvine, and Diamondhead were saying their goodbyes to four adorable children. The four aliens and their fiancées were going out for the night.

"Now, remember. There's plenty of food and drinks in the fridge." Diamondhead told his adoptive daughter, Riley.

Humongousaur held his adoptive son, Caleb in his hand. "And if anything happens, just call us!" the alien reminded him.

"We will, Daddy." Caleb hugged his father's thumb.

Alien X and Isabelle hugged Camryn deeply. "We'll be home soon. We want to stay inside the house at all times."

"And don't stay up too late!" Wildvine told Lucas. "Or I'll tickle you all silly!" He tickles Lucas's next, making the nine year old boy giggle.

"Okay, Dad! Okay!" Lucas laughed.

After saying their last goodbyes, the girls and aliens left the house.

"I can't believe it!" Riley jumped with joy. "We're home alone!"

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Caleb said.

"Let's have a party!" Camryn cheered.

"YEAAAAAAAAH!" the quartet of kids were going to have a night out of their own.

* * *

With loud pop music blaring, the kids were jumping on the couch while chugging soda and eating potato chips.

"OH, YEAH!" Riley yelled as she bounced in the cushion.

"Best. Night. Ever!" Caleb said. The kids were all over the place! They had pillow fights and dance offs. They were having a blast.

But as midnght came close, the living room was a mess and the kids were getting tired.

Camryn rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Me too." Lucas yawned.

"Come on, guys. The night's still young." Riley said as she tries to stifle a yawn. "We still have to bust out the scary movies."

"I don't like scary movies!" Camryn squeaked. "Especially when it's the witching hour!"

"Cam, there's no such thing as the witching hour." Caleb said. "And there's no such thing as ghosts or monsters."

But just as the clock stroke twelve, the lights went out.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" the kids screamed and huddled close to each other.

"What happened to the lights?!" Lucas cried.

"It's the witching hour!" Camryn squeaked. "The g-g-g-ghosts and monsters are here!"

"T-There's no such thing as ghosts!" Riley insisted, her voice quivering.

 _"Oooooooh..."_

The children squeaked and held each other tighter. A ghostly moan echoed through the room.

The moaning continued. It was coming from behind the children.

Riley and her siblings turned around. Their eyes widen in fear and all the color left their faces.

It was a flowing white figure with green chains cuffed to its body. It's one green eye looked at the terror-stricken kids.

 _"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ the ghost wailed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the kids screamed and they all ran in fear of this phantom, they all ran in separate directions just to get away from him.

The ghost decided to follow Riley.

Lucas was going to find a place to hide. That spooky ghost could possess him or eat his brain! He kept running until he spotted a door slightly open.

Without thinking, he ran into the dark room and frantically looked around for a hiding spot, unaware that the door closed behind him.

Lucas froze. He sensed another presence in the room.

The boy turned around and saw something tall and imposing. It was a mummy standing against the wall, it's eyes were closed and arms folded across his chest. Lucas screamed and jumped back. But the mummy remained frozen.

Under the impression that the mummy was fake, Lucas poked it's leg.

"Rrrrr..."

Lucas drew his hand back and looked up to see the mummy open it's eyes! He began to move and groaned as he reached out to Lucas.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH! M-M-M-M-MUMMY" Lucas shrieked and tried to run but the mummy's bandages came off and reached out and snatched Lucas. He could only scream as the mummy dragged Lucas to his doom.

* * *

Caleb was still screaming as he ran. He kept running until he was at a dead end, facing a tall window. He looked out and saw the full moon shining high in the night sky.

"I've got to get help!" Caleb turned and then froze.

Standing right in front of him was a werewolf. He growled and drooled saliva from his gaping maw.

Caleb couldn't move. He was trapped, paralyzed by his own fear as the wolf came close...and closer...

* * *

Camryn ran as fast as she could. That horrible ghost scared her so badly, she wanted to get out of the house!

Then Camryn bumped into something so hard, she rolled backwards three times. She shook her dizzy head and heard groaning, but it didn't sound ghostly, it sounded...monstrous.

The six year old looked all the way up and saw a giant, hulking man with scars and stitches all over his body.

Camryn whimpered as she slowly backed away. "M-M-Mon-Monster..." she squeaked.

The monster moved towards Camryn, she tried to run but she stumbled, falling on her behind. Seeing the monster about to grab her, she curled into a little Camryn ball and shivered, hoping that the monster will be merciful.

Camryn felt two giant hands gently pick her up. She was brought up to the monster's chest and felt his hand stroke her back. Camryn remained curled up as the monster carried her down the hall.

* * *

Riley had to find Whampire and Vamps. Hopefully two vampire aliens will be a match for a ghost!

"WHAMPIRE! VAMPS! HELP!" Riley looked back and there was the ghost following her, cackling maniacally.

Just as her cry was heard, two figures came busting out of a room door. It was Whampire and Vamps. Riley ran behind them to shield herself from the ghost.

"D-D-Don't let him get me! PLEASE!" Riley pleaded.

Whampire and Vamps looked at each other, then looked at the ghost. The ghost saw the two Vladats give him a wink, signaling the ghost to play along with their next move.

The Vladat brothers hissed and bared their fangs at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak let out a scream and began to cower. "AAAAAH! Vampires! Please don't suck my blood!"

Riley, however, was confused. A ghost was scared of vampires? Especially when he has no blood to drink? She watched the Vladats continue scaring the ghost.

"How dare you haunt our friend!" Whampire bellowed. "We shall suck you right out of your sheet!"

"Oh, please, no!" Ghostfreak hollered. "I'm too young! I'm just a ghost! Please don't hurt me!"

"WAIT!" Riley stepped between Ghostfreak and the Vladats. "I know why I'm afraid, but he's afraid too!" She turned to the ghost. "Please don't be scared, Mr. Ghost."

Ghostfreak looked at Riley. Then he looked at the Vladat. And then all three aliens began laughing.

"It's okay, Riley." Vamps said. "We know he's not a bad ghost. He's a friend of ours."

"What?!" Riley gasped.

"That's right!" the alien ghost hovered up. "The name's Ghostfreak. I was just down in the basement sleeping soundly then I heard some strange noises, when I found out it was you party animals, I thought I'd pop in for a little scare!" he chuckled.

"Ghostfreak loves a good scare." Whampire said. "So do the rest of the Galactic Monsters."

"Galactic Monsters?!" Riley said.

"That's right..." Ghostfreak floated closer to Riley. "And if there's one thing we Galactic Monsters love more than scaring...it's tickling!"

To Riley's horror, several striped tentacles tore out of Ghostfreak's chest and came straight towards her! She screamed until the tentacles began tickle her, then she started to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Eeheeheeheeheehahahahahahahaha!" Riley squirmed and giggled on the floor as the tickly tentacles poked and squiggled on her sides and stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucas was laughing as the mummy had him trapped in a web of bandages and tickled his exposed belly.

"Is this the spot? Do you like to be tickled here?" Snare-oh teased as his fingers tickled the boy's defenseless stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STOP!"

Snare-oh only watched in amusement as he tickled the boy without stopping. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! You shall suffer my ticklish wrath!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! NO TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAVE MERCY!"

* * *

Caleb was laughing like crazy. The werewolf, Blitzwolfer, had the boy pinned down and licked his tummy.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stahahahahahahahap!" Caleb was practically in tears.

"So, trying to get away from me, eh?" Blitzwolfer said as he tickled in between Caleb's toes.

* * *

Inside Frankenstrike's lab, Camryn was laying on the examination table, giggling as she was playing doctor with Frankenstrike. The alien monster was wearing a lab coat and stethoscope.

"Dr. Strike is here to make it all better!" said Frankenstrike. "Now, are you ticklish here?" He stroked Camryn's belly, making her squeak and giggle.

"Very interesting..." Frankenstrike said. "Laughter is the best medicine, so..." He began tickling all over Camryn's stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Aheeheeheeheeheehee!" Camryn laughed as she tried to be still, but Frankenstrike pinned her down and tickled her even more, making the six year old laugh even more.

The whole mansion was filled with children's laughter.

A few minutes later, things became calm and the laughter died down. Riley went into the living room with Whampire, Vamps and Ghostfreak.

At the same time, Lucas came in with Snare-oh while Frankenstrike arrived with Camryn on his shoulders and Blitzwolfer galloped in with Caleb riding on his back.

"Looks like your family has met the rest of the gang." Whampire said.

The aliens and the children introduced themselves to one another. The kids were a bit nervous, but they were all assured that these aliens meant no harm and they were family too.

Soon enough, the children were yawning and getting more tired.

"And I think it's way past your bedtime, kids." Frankenstrike said, seeing Camryn sleeping in his arms.

Lucas was sound asleep in Snare-oh's cloth arms. The mummy stroked the boy's head. "Let's get these little scamps to bed."

The Galactic Monsters went upstairs and tucked the kids into bed.

* * *

The next morning, Alien X, Humungousaur, Wildvine and Diamondhead arrived with their fiancées came home and found the house spotless. Not a single potato chip seen or pillow out of place.

The Galactic Monsters came downstairs to greet them. "Welcome home!" Snare-oh said. "How was your trip?"

"Wonderful!" Diamondhead said. "Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs sleeping." Blitzwolfer answered. "They've had quite a night."

Alien X arched his brow. "Is that so?"

"But they weren't any trouble." Whampire grinned. "No trouble at all."


End file.
